Lucas
This article is about Lucas' appearance in the Mother series. For his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series, see Lucas (Super Smash Bros. character). Lucas (リュカ Ryuka) is a character in Mother 3. He is from Tazmily Village. He usually uses sticks and baseball bats as his primary weapons, along with his powerful signature PK Love power. Lucas has the ability to pull the Seven Needles in order to wake the Dark Dragon which is sleeping underneath the Nowhere Islands. Biography Lucas is the son of Flint and Hinawa, and the younger twin brother of Claus. He lives in Tazmily Village with his family and dog Boney. Lucas has blonde hair, blue eyes, a red t-shirt with yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks and red sneakers. He learns his PSI powers from Ionia, one of the seven Magypsy. To learn PSI Lucas had to hold his head underwater for a period of time. Until he embarked on his adventure, Lucas had a reputation of being an emotional boy, even prior to the numerous crises that changed his family. Personality Lucas is shown to be timid, gentle, and cautious. Almost the opposite of his twin brother, Claus. He can show determination, but only when the situation permits. Three years after his mother's death, Lucas has matured to becoming a boy much like his brother Claus, determined and strong-willed. Story Lucas is playable in the Prologue, as a tutorial character. In the tutorial, Lucas learns how to dash, and how to battle, as learned in the battle against the Mole Cricket. In Chapter 1, Claus, Lucas and Hinawa don't return to Tazmily Village from Alec's house. This causes the village to organize a search party to look for them. After Flint and Duster's fight against the Reconstructed Caribou, Claus and Lucas are found. However, Lucas is quiet, and only murmurs something about the "forest coming to life, and taking them". After Flint learns of Hinawa's death, he goes crazy and Claus and Lucas have their eyes covered to not let them see what's happening. He attends Hinawa's funeral, where Lucas reveals that Claus went to fight the Drago that killed their mom. He stays at Flint's house until the third chapter. At the end of Chapter 3, Lucas comes to assist Salsa , Kumatora , and Wess . He brings Drago Jr. and his mother, apparently wanting to avenge their cyberised family member. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucas appeared as a playable character in Brawl. He is one of the starter characters you could play as. In the Subspace Emmisary it shows Lucas' main personality: timid and hesitant. He is walking along in a ruined zoo when suddenly a giant statue of Porky Minch appears and starts chasing him. He starts running away from the statue, but he gets his leg stuck on a tree branch, and is about to be turned into a trophy when Ness comes out of nowhere and attacks the statue, using PK Thunder. Ness leaps up in to the air where he uses PK Flash to destroy the statue. Suddenly, the actual Porky Minch (in his bed mecha) appears. Lucas and Ness then team up to defeat him. Unfortunately, Wario comes with a dark matter cannon and shoots at Ness. After Ness dodges the blast several times, Wario decides that Ness is too hard a target and aims at Lucas. Lucas doesn't see Wario aiming the cannon at him, but Ness does and sacrifices himself to save Lucas, turning into a trophy. Scared, Lucas runs away. Eventually he meets the Pokemon Trainer who he then teams up with in hopes of finding Wario and saving Ness. Later, outside some mountain ruins, Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer witness one of the Pokemon Trainer's escaped Pokemon, Charizard, flying to the ruins and they both follow in an attempt to recapture it. Open reaching the entrance to the ruins, they are both ambushed by Wario. Once Lucas recognizes him and what he did to Ness, he gathers up his courage, and with the Pokemon Trainer, battle Wario, and ultimately turn him into a trophy. Although Lucas is proud of overcoming his timidness and avenging Ness, he is dismayed to find that he is nowhere in sight, and becomes depressed again, until the Pokemon Trainer comforts him and speculates that maybe he was hidden in the ruins somewhere. While they explore the ruins, they encountered the trophy of another one of the Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon, Ivysaur, and it is subsequently recaptured. Upon nearing the end of the ruins, they battle Charizard, and it too is captured by the Pokemon Trainer. Upon reaching the next chamber, they see it is a dead end, as a circular hall with the ceiling too high up to see. Some time later, a giant robo and agent for the Subspace Army, Galleom, which fell into the ruins after a battle with three other residents of the world, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight, falls into the very chamber where Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer are, and they battle it as well, leaving Galleom severely weakened. In a desperate move, Galleom grabes both Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer, and reveals a Subspace Bomb hidden in its head, set to consume them and the ruins in Subspace, before jetting out of the ruins. The Pokemon Trainer passes out, but Lucas gathers his courage and uses PK Thunder to destroy the arm holding them, and they plummet to earth, just as Galleom self-destructs wtih the Subspace Bomb. Lucas catches the Pokemon Trainer and prepares for impact, when they are suddenly saved by Meta Knight, who along with Marth and Ike were observing from nearby, and are flown to safety as the dome of Subspace consumes the ruins and the Wario trophy. Afterwards, Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer shake hands in friendship and join forces with Meta Knight, Marth and Ike. Later, the group of five observe Meta Knight's great battleship, the Halberd, in a dogfight with another ship, the Great Fox, and Lucas and the others watch as Meta Knight flies up to a nearby mountain in an attempt to retake his ship. Later, Lucas, along with Marth, Ike, and the Pokemon Trainer watch as the Halberd slams the Great Fox into the mountainside, and take cover as rocky debries, along with two other fights, Nana and Popo of the Iceclimbers, fall from the mountain and subsequently join them just as they are attacked by large number of the Subspace Army. During the battle, they are accompanied by five other fighters who had followed the Halberd as well: Mario, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, and Pit. Together, all ten of the fighters defeat the Subspace Army. Some time afterwards, they witness a nearby floating island consumed by Subspace, along with the Halberd and another ship, the Falcon Flyer, containing another multitude of fighters campaigning against the Subspace Army, and together, they all infiltrate Subspace. There, they confront the leader of the Subspace Army, Tabuu, who immediately proceeds to turn all of the fighters, including Lucas, into a trophy with one powerful blow, and then scatters their trophies throughout subspace. Lucas, along with the other fighters and then revived by a recently revived Ness, thus reuniting Ness and Lucas together again, and they mount a final attack against Tabuu, defeating him and eliminating the threat of Subspace from the world. PSI Lucas is the main Assist PSI user of the party because he learns all versions of Lifeup, while Kumatora only goes up to Beta. He also learns all version of Healing, while Kumatora only learns Alpha. He also has Refresh, which restores about 30 HP each turn. His main attack is PK Love, which does anywhere from 100 to 800 damage, depending on what level of power is used. He also learns Shield, Counter, PSI Shield, PSI Counter, OffenseUp, and Defense Up. In Chapter 5, he also learns PK Flash. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, however, he can use PSI Fire, PSI Freeze, PSI Thunder, PSI Magnet, and PSI Starstorm. Trivia * Lucas was originally planned to replace Ness as the character representative of the Mother series in Super Smash Bros. Melee, however Ness reprised his role due to the original cancellation of Mother 3. Lucas appeared in Brawl, alongside Ness. * Lucas is the first main character that doesn't wear a cap. * Lucas is the only main character with no sisters but a brother. * Shigesato Itoi revealed in an interview with Mycom Inc. that Lucas and his twin brother Claus were inspired by two characters of the same name from the novel "The Notebook" (by Agota Kristof), which he described as a novel "about the bonds between twins." The novel is part of a trilogy, which also includes the books "The Proof" and "The Third Lie"-- both of which further explore the relationship between Kristof's twin characters. * Unlike Ness and Ninten who primarily use baseball bats as weapons, Lucas instead uses sticks. In fact, the only baseball bats he can equip are the Fake Bat and the Real Bat. * When Lucas equips the Fake Bat, he no longer makes an acoustic guitar sound when he attacks; it is replaced with some other sound. * In the commercials for Earthbound 64, Lucas is depicted as having a plain white shirt. * His voice actress in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is Lani Minella in all regions of the game. Lani Minella is also the former voice actress of Rouge the Bat of the Sonic the Hedgehog video games, the current voice of Ivy Valentine of the Soul series, and also plays Kid Icarus' Pit and Fire Emblem's Lyn in the English version of Brawl. * Technically, Lucas is a talking protagonist. He talks in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, but only as a non-player character. Lucas also repeats what a Pigmask says in chapter 5 when you are playing as him. * Lucas' name is an anagram of Claus. * In the popular cartoon show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the episode Neighbor Pains, one character looks nearly identical to Lucas. * Lucas is the only main character of the series to not have a name close to the system of the game. Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters